


We Meet Again ~ Percabeth AU

by That_1_awkward_girl



Category: Perca, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliche, College, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_awkward_girl/pseuds/That_1_awkward_girl
Summary: 10 years ago...Percy and Annabeth coughed as the smoke filled their lungs." PERCY GET YOU AND ANNABETH OUT OF HERE," Sally yelled," Mom what about you?" Percy cried," ILL  BE FINE THE FIREMEN WILL SAVE ME GET TO SAFETY!"Sally and Annabeth's parents didn't make it out Annabeth went to live with her jerk of an Uncle and Aunt in Ohio. Percy stayed in New York and was adopted by a man named Chiron, Annabeth and Percy said there goodbyes and thought they'd never see each other again.~ Present Day ~Percy, Said goodbye to Chiron at the airport, and board his flight to San Francisco pretty much on the other side of the country, to Attend City College of San Franciso, How I ended up here I don't know.---Annabeth was Driving from Cincinnati, Ohio to San Francisco, California because  her Uncle and Aunt weren't going to help with the ticket and she wanted to save as much money as possible.They both arrive at the college, What happens when theres a mix of feelings and emotions. bad timing. Stress. And yet another tragedy?





	We Meet Again ~ Percabeth AU

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1  
> We meet Again

Percy's P.O.V 

I checked to make sure I had everything I needed, and then headed downstairs Chiron Drove me to the airport and I met up with a couple of my friends, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo. We were going to be rooming together and they were my best friends since Annabeth, so it all worked out. It was a pretty long flight so I brought headphones and my laptop in my carry on to watch some movies. We arrived At around 8:30 AM and checked in at the school they had It arranged so certain floors in buildings would be moving in at different times. We we're moving in tomorrow so we stayed with Leo's Relatives. They had a pretty nice house we stayed in the basement with sleeping bags and decided to get a good nights sleep since we'd be waking up early tomorrow. 

6:00 am - Move in day 

I groaned when my alarm went off, but I knew today would be exciting. We got ready and drove down to the college. We checked in and started moving into to our dorm room 5D it took a long time to move 5 guys worth of stuff into a crowded college dorm but we managed. In the end our dorm was a mess of boxes, bags, and stank of sweat. We decided not to start moving stuff out and just go out and explore San Francisco. We go grab food at some place called In and Out. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I'm definitely gonna gain the freshman 15. 

After that we headed to Target and got a ton of food, drinks, snacks. Jason decided to be the responsible person and suggest that we get actual essentials like cleaning supplies, toiletries, kitchenware all that boring adulty stuff. We arrived back at the dorm and set up the couch and t TV so we could play some Fortnite and COD. I was winning obviously. My friends all sorta fell asleep at different times I was the last awake, so I walked onto the balcony and sipped a cherry coke. I would kill for some blue cookies but nobody could replace my moms cookies. My eyes stung and my vision went blurry when I thought of my mom, I missed her more than anything It didn't help that one of the only people who understood my pain was in a different state. Sad thoughts and good memories of my mom filled my head as I fell asleep. 

Annabeth's P.O.V 

I was going to City College of San Francisco, with my boyfriend Luke Castellan. I would be driving for half of the time and Luke for the other. We left Cincinnati at 7:00 am I met Luke outside his house he gave me a kiss on the cheek I smiled, 

“ Hey 'Beth," He says sitting in the passenger seat and hold my hand, 

“Beth?" I cringed, " You make me sound like I'm 50." 

“Sorry, I just thought we should have nicknames for each other you know like a cute couple or whatever.." Luke says, 

" Awww your so sweet but no ones ever given me a nickname except for Pe-" I was cut off by Luke, 

" I know the infamous Percy Jackson," He says rolling his eyes, 

“What the matter with you? He was my best friend okay the chances of me seeing him again are slim it's not like we're gonna bump into him and he's going to steal me away from you." I state frustrated and kinda hurt Luke has been acting kinda weird. Maybe he's just stressed, 

“ I'm sorry I just love you so much," He says leaning in to kiss me on my cheek I smile, 

“ I love you to Luke," I say, The drive goes on and we play a couple of games while in the car. After a couple of hours we make a stop at a candy shop/ bakery. We go inside and look around for some snacks, I stop when I see blue cookies, my eyes sting but I push the tears back when Luke comes up behind me, I grab a pack and we head to the counter to pay for the rest of the things. 

Luke and I switched a couple hours later and I fall asleep, I feel him place a blanket over me, 

“Goodnight Annabeth," Luke says.

When I wake up I'm in a bed next to Luke, I roll my eyes when He lets out a loud snore He's shirtless and In his boxers, did we do something that I am unaware of? But I was fully clothed so I think were good. I get dressed and go grab some scooters I get a Caramel Frappe and a Smoothie for Luke since he despises coffee. I head back and wake him up its 8:00 and we needed to head to the dorms to get moved in. Luke is staying in an apartment off campus with his friends but he was so sweet and helped me move in. I had dorm room 5C I was about to open my door when someone bumps into me, 

" Oh im sor-," My eyes widened and we made eye contact...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Also plz don't murder me for the whole Luke and Annabeth thing obviously Percabeth will be a thing eventually. Anyway Idk how often I'm going to update once I get the story going I should have a schedule but as of now I'm not really sure. Have a great day or night idk, 
> 
> Sincerely, Me. 
> 
> ( ^^anybody get that reference)
> 
> P.S: This story was written beforehand on wattpad. And I transferred it over here the story is still mine just on a new platform. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE GREAT RICK RIORDAN


End file.
